Star Wars: Tale of a Disillusioned Togruta Gamer
by Lewascan2
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is less than amused, when she wakes up back in the Jedi Temple as a three-year old, apparently sent back to her first day there. Worse than the fact that she is stuck in a place she now hates, is the fact that her life has been turned into some kind of 'Game'. At this point, Force choking the idiots here with the Dark side might just save time and sanity for everyone...


**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan-based parody. I don't own Star Wars or the Gamer. Star Wars belongs to Lucas Arts, and I refuse to acknowledge Disney as doing it the justice it deserves. The Gamer belongs to some Korean guy... I think. I just know I don't own it.**

 **AN: I know I really shouldn't be starting another story, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. So now, I shall be the first to write a Star Wars/the Gamer fic! :D**

Ch 1: _Welcome_ to the _Weird_ Side. We have Cookies!

 **Name:** Ahsoka Tano  
 **LVL:** 1  
 **Title:** The Gamer **Affiliation:** Jedi Order

 _'Please, oh_ please _let this be a dream,'_ the young Togruta groaned mentally at the glowing, blue words hovering above her head from where she lay on her bunk.

Ahsoka Tano -for truly, that was the name correctly displayed- sat up from her bed and looked around at the Youngling dorms she had once shared with other children in her early days at the Jedi Temple. This, however, was before she had been given her own quarters to avoid the bullying of her entirely _Human_ Youngling clan.

 _'This has to be a dream,'_ she pleaded mentally, throwing off her covers and getting quickly out of bed. Well, she wished that's what had happened. In truth, she had misjudged her own height -dream or not- and fell right on her face, since her tiny legs barely even reached halfway to floor.

Even though she was facedown, a red bar, which she had not previously noticed, flashed warningly in the upper-left corner of her vision.

 **HP:** 55/60

"What the _kriff_?" she muttered.

"Please refrain from such language, young one, or I'll be having those cute little cheeks of your's washed out with bacta," commented a voice sternly from the doorway.

Ahsoka's head jerked up in surprise to the source of the reprimand. In the doorway was a tall, plain human woman, who looked to be in her early thirties with grey robes and brown hair pulled back in a high bun. Ahsoka gaped in surprise; it was the minder for her clan. She hadn't seen her in so long, that she'd practically forgotten about her. Just what was going on here?!

"Now then, I know it's your first day here, and new things can often be frightening, but such language is not tolerated -no matter where Master Koon picked you up from," the minder said.

Ahsoka could only nod dumbly, as she stared at the glowing, blue words floating over the minder's head.

 **Name:** Sateel Steela  
 **L** **VL:** 31  
 **Title:** Jedi Knight **Affiliation:** Jedi Order

Also, wait... what? First day?! This was impossible -even more so than the weird, floating words; there was no way she could be back in time! She'd left the Jedi Order behind her; those traitors weren't her problem anymore! Was the Force somehow behind this?! Ahsoka couldn't quite remember what she had been doing before she woke up here; it hurt to really try, so she stopped. Suddenly, another blue box appeared in her vision, and the world seemed to dull slightly.

Alarmed, Ahsoka stood up and looked around, seeing the minder, Sateel, to have completely ignored the holographic-like box and had gone to start waking the other Younglings. Bewildered, Ahsoka turned her attention to the message.

 **You have gained a skill through a special action!**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl. 1/100 EXP: 0% AP cost: 1  
** **Description: A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information that can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

 **Increase in INT by 1**

 **[Jedi Youngling Robes-Grey] - Rank F - Durability: 10/10 - Def: 2  
** **Description: Standard Jedi robes for itty-bitty Younglings. All around, they're rather boring and impractical for active lifestyles, but at least they're warm!**

 **+5% EXP gains for Light and Dark side Skills**

What. The. Ever-Cursed. Force.

Ahsoka hesitantly reached out to touch the translucent, blue screen and found it to be slightly solid, only letting her hand pass through if she pushed too hard. Ahsoka gave the box a few more taps, until her finger tapped ' **Active** '. A new box popped up over the first one.

 **Passive or Active:** Each skill is one or the other. Some rare skills are both! Passive skills are always active, while Active skills are used by thought or voice command and usually cost AP!

Both confused and intrigued, Ahsoka tapped ' **AP** ' and got another description.

 **AP:** Action Points. A representation of your available energy. Used to perform skills. Its blue meter is located beneath the red HP bar. AP regenerates over time.

Ahsoka tapped again.

 **HP:** A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero, you die. HP regenerates over time.

Ahsoka gulped, looked at the little, red bar in the corner of her vision, and noticed now the blue bar underneath it. Her -Health, apparently- bar was slowly refilling, but Ahsoka was a bit miffed that she lost an entire twelfth of her Health simply falling on her face. If this really wasn't a dream, she could die simply by doing that eleven more times! Just in case, she definitely needed to be more careful!

 **Though careful investigation and making a wise observation, your WIS and INT have increased by 1.**

 _'Glad to see we're on the same page... whatever the heck you are,'_ Ahsoka deadpanned mentally. Ahsoka waved away the alerts by tapping the 'x's in the bottom-right corner of the boxes till she was back to the alert for her new 'skill'. She tapped several more things in quick succession.

 **INT:** Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your AP control and efficiency.

 **WIS:** Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower, and the ability to make available information useful. Increases AP regen by .2 per point. Also increases dodge, critical rates, and accuracy by a bit.

Okay, Ahsoka was starting to get a bit more of a better idea what was going on. Somehow, she was experiencing her life as though it were some sort of game. Ahsoka had never actually _played_ any videogames in her first life, but she _had_ heard about them from other Younglings and Padawans who had. This 'game' her life had been turned into seemed similar to those PGRs or whatever they were called, and the twisted thing had her starting from what was effectively level 1.

 **Through making an obvious conclusion, your INT has increased by 1.**

 _'Oh screw you,'_ Ahsoka grumbled. _'And actually, I keep seeing these things getting increased by my actions. What exactly is changing, and where can I see these statistics? With how easily they are getting increased, this 'game' must think I'm stupid or something!'_ A small popup appeared.

 **Say 'Status' to view your stats and equipment.**

Ahsoka frowned. "Status." Immediately, two screens appeared along with another popup.

 **This is the Status screen. Here, you can view information on what makes you, you, represented in numerical values! To the right, is the Equipment page, where you can see what you have equipped to each position of your person. If you wish to change your equipment, say 'Inventory'.**

Ahsoka looked at the Status screen first.

 **Name:** Ahsoka Tano

 **LVL:** 1 **EXP:** 0/100

 **Title:** The Gamer **Affiliation:** Jedi Order

 **HP:** 60/60 **Regen:** 1 per minute

 **AP:** 50/50 **Regen:** 1 per minute

 **STR:** 3

 **END:** 3

 **AGI:** 3

 **INT:** 7

 **WIS:** 5

 **ACT:** 1

 **LUK:** 2

 **Points:** 0

 **Credits:** 0

Ahsoka tapped on the stats she had not already read the description for.

 **Name:** What you are generally known by others as.

 **LVL:** Level. A basic measurement of experience and an estimate of strength. You can generally assume someone with a higher LVL will have significantly higher strength in certain skills. When you get enough EXP, you will level up and gain some status points to spend.

 **STR:** Governs brute force. The higher your strength, the greater your physical output will be, be it in attacks, movement, or defense.

 **END:** Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance, the greater your stamina and defense will be. Increases HP capacity by 20 per point.

 **AGI:** Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed, and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate, and accuracy will be.

 **ACT:** Governs your overall energy. Increases AP pool, Force damage, and Force defense. Increases AP from its base 40 by 10 per point.

 **LUK:** Luck controls how much events will be in your favor and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits, and favorability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.

 **Points:** Status points used to manually upgrade stats. You gain only 5 to spend every level up unless stated otherwise from an acquired Skill or Title, so use them wisely.

 **Credits:** All currency you collect is allocated here. Credits created by the Game are universally accepted by all shops.

Ahsoka could only blink in annoyed disbelief. _'Dear Force, my physical abilities are pathetic! And if ACT affects my connection to the Force, then that's super weak now too! The only consolation here is that my Intelligence and Wisdom are decent enough... Or at least, I think they are. I really need to find a way to make those stats bigger. If I've really been somehow brought back in time, there's a war coming in ten years, and I need to be prepared for anything!'_

 **Through taking up a wise and intelligent task to put yourself to, your WIS and INT have increased by 1.**

Ahsoka scowled, until there was a *ping*, and a new screen popped up.

 **Quest Alert! (Main)**

 **Title: Sound the Gongs of War!**

 **Objectives: Achieve LVL 20 before your 14th lifeday.**

 **Completion reward: 20,000 EXP, 20,000 Credits, become Anakin Skywalker's Padawan**

 **Failure penalty: 5,000 EXP, 5,000 Credits, become Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, Timeline warped beyond recognition (not necessarily positively)**

 **Y/N**

 **Quests: Throughout the game, you will encounter many different quests that will reward you experience and various other prizes. Some quests are optional and serve no purpose in the grand scheme of things, but others are part of a greater destiny. (Main) quests, when encountered, must be accepted and often feature great rewards upon completion. However, the penalties for failure can be equally devastating.**

The 'No' option was greyed out, so with a scowl, Ahsoka tapped the 'Y' to accept the quest, not that she wouldn't have been gunning for becoming Anakin's Padawan once more anyway. There was no other Jedi she could possibly trust with her training -or life, for that matter- at this point.

Her inner musings were interrupted by Minder Steela, who was rousing the rest of the tired Younglings from their sleep, encouraging them to go use the 'fresher and change into some fresh clothes.

Ahsoka decided to do just that and padded away into the conjoining bathroom on her short, little three-year old legs. It was frustrating and tedious being so dang small again. Looking in a mirror, Ahsoka couldn't help but muse that for all the negatives, at least, she was freaking adorable. Muttering, "Inventory," Ahsoka brought up a new window, consisting of checker-board-like boxes.

 **Inventory: As the Gamer, you are privy to your very own personal pocket dimension! This storage space is ever expanding -as in infinite- and automatically sorts your items into categories (when you acquire a sufficient amount, of course) for easy access.**

Several slots were already filled, and Ahsoka viewed each item in turn. She blinked. _'Why do I have an apple of all things?'_

 **[Red Apple]**

 **[Training Lightsaber-Green]**

 **[Jedi Youngling Robes-Grey]**

There was an icon for 'Equip' on the robes. Ahsoka pressed it and felt something akin to a light breeze wash over her. She knew the identical robes she now wore were the ones that had previously been in her Inventory. She also 'equipped' the training saber to her belt position, which currently only had one slot.

Before rejoining the group, Ahsoka decided to indulge her curiosity in something before she had almost forgotten. Grabbing her training lightsaber from her belt, Ahsoka spoke, "Observe." She noted the teensy dip in her AP by one unit.

 **[Training Lightsaber-Green] - Rank E - Durability: 20/20 - Atk: 0-5**

*ping!*

 **[Observe]'s level has risen by 1**

Ahsoka tried again and got more information

 **[Training Lightsaber-Green] - Rank E -Durability 20/20 - Atk: 0-5  
** **Description: A training version of the iconic Jedi weapon given to Younglings. It can do little more than stun targets, unless excessive and deliberate effort is applied.**

 **Chance to inflict [Stunned] status: 5%**

After a quick use of the refresher, Ahsoka exited the restroom to join the small cluster of eight other Younglings, slipping her 'saber back into her inventory, as she didn't see any of the other children in possession of a training lightsaber. Several of them looked irritated at her lateness, obviously hungry and quite impatient -as young children often are.

" _Now_ that the last of us are here, we can head to breakfast," Minder Steela stated with a hint of irritation in her tone, that no-one but Ahsoka likely picked up on. " _Do_ try to be a bit quicker next time, little Tano." Ahsoka scowled defensively at her but said nothing, as it would serve no positive purpose for her, following the group from the back.

The second she stepped out of her clan's quarters, Ahsoka received another alert.

 **New Area Unlocked!**

 **Jedi Temple Map now available!**

 **Mini-map now available!**

 **Mini-map: Located in the lower-right corner of your HUD, the Mini-map will slowly fill up the more places you explore. The Mini-map can be expanded to full-screen to view all the parts of the area you've already explored.**

Ahsoka looked at her mini-map and deemed it to be pitifully small. Interestingly enough, though, turning to look down hallways as they walked by would slightly extend the map to show where the hall branched off. A moment later, Ahsoka noticed Minder Steela seemed to be picking up the pace, forcing the Younglings -with their small legs- to jog to keep up with her if they didn't wish to become lost in the winding hallways.

 **Quest Alert! (Side)**

 **Title: The Breakfast Rush!**

 **Objectives: Prove you aren't the slowpoke you've caused the rest of your clan to believe you are by being the first member of their number to enter the Mess Hall!**

 **Completion reward: 100 EXP, 25 Credits, Reputation decrease with all members of your clan.**

 **Failure penalty: 25 EXP, Reputation decrease with all members of your clan.**

 **Y/N**

 _'Obviously yes,'_ Ahsoka grumbled mentally, tapping the 'Y' and increasing her pace slightly to come to about the middle of the group. _'Wonder why I lose reputation either way? Meh, this will be a piece of cake...'_

* * *

As it turned out, the Mess Hall was about five minutes from the Younglings' shared quarters, and that distance being jogged was a serious workout for Ahsoka's weak, little three-year old body. _'Not cake! SO NOT CAKE! The cake is a lie!'_ Ahsoka ranted mentally, even as, lungs burning, she gasped and gulped for breath, steadily falling behind her clan-mates. They were obviously used to this and seemed amused by her discomfort.

To distract herself from her screaming cardiac muscles, she had been using [Observe] on anyone they passed and all her clan-mates. The skill had jumped 2 levels easily in this way. Those levels allowed her to now see their STR and END stats, and all of them were at 6 on average; she was quite a bit weaker, apparently.

Another thing she noticed was that the average Youngling in her clan was LVL 2 with only two LVL 3's present as an exception. Depending on how hard it was to acquire EXP, Ahsoka was certain she could completely outpace them within a month. Maybe a week or even _days_ , if she was being optimistic.

Growling mentally, as the doors to the Mess Hall came into sight around the corner, Ahsoka strained her weak ACT stat to reach for the Force and pull it into her body. Surprising even herself, the Force came to Ahsoka, and de-aged Togruta suddenly lurched forward in a burst of speed, outpacing her clan-mates and Minder Steela's long stride to burst into the Mess Hall triumphantly first.

 **The Breakfast Rush!: Quest Completed!**

 **100 EXP and 25 Credits received, reputation with clan members -25!**

 **You have leveled up! HP and AP fully restored! Gain 5 Stat Points!**

 **Through persistent training and exercise, your STR, END, and AGI have increased by 1.**

Ahsoka cackled a little mentally, even as she struggled to catch her breath, opening her Status and immediately allocating 3 points into ACT and 2 into LUK, because it was just plain _sad_ having such low numbers for both. That brought all her Stats up to 4, except for INT and WIS, which were 8 and 6 respectively.

 **Your gamble has paid off! Have a cookie! Through sheer determination and luck (read, trusting the Force), your ACT and LUK have increased by 2.**

Well, that was a pleasant bonus. Almost all her stats had improved automatically through that one run. Though, why couldn't she a have gotten that bonus _before_ she allocated points? It would have been great to have spare points for her physical stats, but she just _would **not** stand_ having such a weak Force connection. For now, ACT and LUK would be getting most of her stat points; she would just train up the others with hard work.

Ahsoka could see the looks of disbelief and slight glares on the faces of her clan-mates, but she ignored them. They had been jealous, vindictive bullies in her first go around because of her talent even _then_ for outdoing them, despite being younger, so she wouldn't be expecting anything different. She simply smirked at them, small body heaving, and they all glared this time.

 **You have gained new skills through a special action!**

 **[Force Usage-Light] - Passive - Lvl 1/100 EXP: 65%** **  
Description: The ability to freely use the Light side of the Force. Control increases with skill level. Having more AP would make it more difficult to control AP at a low level.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this skill.**

 **Increase in INT and WIS by 1**

 **Increase in ACT by 0.5**

 **[Force Speed-Light] - Active - Lvl 1/100 EXP: 50% AP cost: 10 per second  
** **Description: An ability to utilize the Force for high-speed movement. Increases AGI by 100% for the duration of use.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this skill.**

 **Increase in STR and ACT by 0.5**

 **Increase in AGI by 1**

 **[Dun Moch-Dark] - Active - Lvl 3/100 EXP: 33% AP cost: 5  
** **Description: An ability to goad enemies into reckless action. Psychological warfare of all manner used to dominate opponents mentally** **through crumbling their will and pushing their biggest buttons** **.**

 **You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring this skill.**

 **Increase in INT by 1**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] - Passive - Lvl 3/100 EXP: 0%  
** **Description: An ability to detect bloodlust directed at you and its source. Range increases by 3 meters per level.**

 **Current range: 11 meters**

 **6% chance to locate bloodlust source**

Ahsoka nodded and waved away the alerts in satisfaction, helping herself to a bowl of cereal and taking a seat at an empty table in the corner of the room. Though, it was a bit disconcerting how easily she had learned a common Dark side technique like [Dun Moch], Ahsoka chose not to dwell on it for now. She wanted to do something now without being disturbed. The young Togruta had yet to see a summary of her skills. "Skills," she ventured and was rewarded with a list.

 **Skill List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -  
** **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.  
**

 **[Gamer's Body] - Passive -  
** **Description: Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, AP, and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl. 4/100 EXP: 30% AP cost: 1  
** **Description: A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information that can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **[Force Usage-Light] - Passive - Lvl 1/100 EXP: 65%  
** **Description: The ability to freely use the Light side of the Force. Control increases with skill level. Having more AP would make it more difficult to control AP at a low level.**

 **[Force Speed-Light] - Active - Lvl 1/100 EXP: 50% AP cost: 10 per second  
** **Description: An ability to utilize the Force for high-speed movement. Increases AGI by 100% for the duration of use.**

 **[Dun Moch-Dark] - Active - Lvl 3/100 EXP: 33% AP cost 5  
** **Description: An ability to goad enemies into reckless action. Psychological warfare of all manner used to dominate opponents mentally** **through crumbling their will and pushing their biggest buttons** **.**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] - Passive - Lvl 3/100 EXP: 0%  
** **Description: An ability to detect bloodlust directed at you and its source. Range increases by 3 meters per level.**

 **Current range: 11 meters**

 **6% chance to locate bloodlust source**

The [Gamer's Mind] must have been what was causing her to be able to take all these sudden, rapid-fire events in one after another and not freak out. It was incredibly handy, and its counterpart, [Gamer's Body] was just plain overpowered. Seriously, the ability to heal any and all accumulated injuries simply be _sleeping_? That was almost too good to be true.

[Force Speed] also garnered her attention. It was a bit overpowered when she really thought about it. All she would have to do was keep increasing her AGI and ACT to turn it into a power move. After all, it doubled her base AGI as long as it was active.

She felt her [Detect Bloodlust] gain another level; apparently she was still being glared at for her perceived showing-off. Ahsoka shook her head and sighed. Whatever this was that was going on, it felt so much bigger than just her. This power was strange and aggravating, but she would push forward. Since when had she ever done any less?

That didn't mean these next few years would be all easy, though. Oh no, she was in for one _hell_ of a decade!

* * *

 **End of chapter Status:**

 **Name:** Ahsoka Tano

 **LVL:** 2 **EXP:** 0/250

 **Title:** The Gamer **Affiliation:** Jedi Order

 **HP:** 80/80 **Regen:** 1 per minute

 **AP:** 110/110 **Regen:** 1.4 per minute

 **STR:** 4.5

 **END:** 4

 **AGI:** 5

 **INT:** 10

 **WIS:** 7

 **ACT:** 7

 **LUK:** 6

 **Points:** 0

 **Credits:** 25

* * *

 **Skills List:**

 **[Gamer's Mind] - Passive -  
** **Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

 **[Gamer's Body] - Passive -  
** **Description: Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, AP, and heals all temporary status effects.**

 **[Observe] - Active - Lvl. 4/100 EXP: 30% AP cost: 1  
** **Description: A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allows the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information that can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

 **[Force Usage-Light] - Passive - Lvl 1/100 EXP: 65%  
** **Description: The ability to freely use the Light side of the Force. Control increases with skill level. Having more AP would make it more difficult to control AP at a low level.**

 **[Force Speed-Light] - Active - Lvl 1/100 EXP: 50% AP cost: 10 per second  
** **Description: An ability to utilize the Force for high-speed movement. Increases AGI by 100% for the duration of use.**

 **[Dun Moch-Dark] - Active - Lvl 3/100 EXP: 33% AP cost: 5  
** **Description: An ability to goad enemies into reckless action.** **Psychological warfare of all manner used to dominate opponents mentally through crumbling their will and pushing their biggest buttons.**

 **[Detect Bloodlust] - Passive - Lvl 4/100 EXP: 67%  
** **Description: An ability to detect bloodlust directed at you and its source. Range increases by 3 meters per level.**

 **Current range: 11 meters**

 **8% chance to locate bloodlust source**

* * *

EXP system: 100 250 450 700 1000(5) 1350 1750 2200 2700 3250(10) 3850...

* * *

 **AN: Whelp, there we are. I'm interested to see how far I can take this.**

 **I am aware what I have written in this chapter may be a bit rough around the edges, so I'll be coming back and editing it a lot till I'm satisfied and ready to start the next chapter.**

 **First chapters are what generally make the impressions, and I don't want a there to be a horrible first chapter that scares off potential readers.**

 **R &R! The Force shall smother all flames, and those that escape will only fuel my passionate fire to improve!**


End file.
